


10/10 Would Get Kidnapped Again

by rox_fanfics



Series: James Barnes Has a Life [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers-centric, M/M, Married Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, OTP Feels, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Read by the Author, Romantic Fluff, Steve Rogers Feels, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox_fanfics/pseuds/rox_fanfics
Summary: As Steve regained consciousness, the first thing he noticed was that a warm body was pressed against his, a strong arm draped lazily around his waist.Steve took a deep breath, opening his eyes slowly and looking out the window, seeing that the sun was only just emerging from the horizon.He loved waking up like this, with Bucky sleeping next to him. He felt safe, and all the worries of the world melted away when he was in Bucky’s arms.~AKA Stucky being fluffy on the farmThis is part of a series. Reading them in order is strongly recommended.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: James Barnes Has a Life [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770085
Comments: 15
Kudos: 193





	10/10 Would Get Kidnapped Again

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, this instalment of the series in just complete fluff with a little bit of spice, all of which is completely self-indulgent and not essential to the plot at all :)

As Steve regained consciousness, the first thing he noticed was that a warm body was pressed against his, a strong arm draped lazily around his waist. 

Steve took a deep breath, opening his eyes slowly and looking out the window, seeing that the sun was only just emerging from the horizon. 

He loved waking up like this, with Bucky sleeping next to him. He felt safe, and all the worries of the world melted away when he was in Bucky’s arms. 

Breathing deeply, Steve snuggled in closer to Bucky’s warmth, smiling as their bare skin touched. Steve had always thought that Bucky was beautiful, and he made sure to cherish every single moment he had with such an amazing person. 

Steve knew that he should probably get up, but he would much rather stay wrapped up in his blankets with Bucky’s warmth than do anything that involved any effort. 

He knew that Bucky could probably sleep for a few more hours, especially since he had just come back from a mission after two weeks away, which was why it wasn’t surprising that Steve’s chest and neck were littered with love bites, and Bucky’s torso wasn’t much better. 

Sitting up, Steve smiled as Bucky’s arms tightened around his waist, not trapping him, but urging him to stay in bed. 

“I’ll see you soon, sleeping beauty,” Steve whispered, laughing to himself as Bucky grunted out something unintelligible in his sleep as Steve grabbed his glasses from the bedside table. 

Steve stood up and picked up Bucky’s shirt off the floor from the night before, making sure that it didn’t have any blood or mud on it before he put it on, the fabric handing off of him and reaching his mid-thigh like it was a nightgown. 

Opening the door, Steve smiled as a very excited German Shepheard trotted up to him, licking at his face. Anatoly wasn’t allowed to sleep in their room, simply because Steve and Bucky were good dog owners and didn’t want their dog to see them having sex. 

When Bucky was gone, however, Steve liked to snuggle with their dog at night, missing the warmth that his husband usually provided. 

Steve walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, getting the coffee ready. He used to use a coffee machine, but Bucky had made him try a Moka pot once and Steve had converted his coffee-making methods on the spot. 

He had made bread the night before, but Bucky had gotten back from his mission right after he pulled it out fo the oven and he hadn’t had the chance to try it yet. Steve picked up the bread knife from the drawer and grabbed the loaf of sourdough out of the bread box. 

As he cut it, Steve inspected the crust, making a mental note to leave it to bake a little longer the next time he tried to make it because the crust wasn’t quite crispy enough. 

Just as he was going to put the first slice in the toaster, Steve heard someone walking down the stairs. 

He didn’t look up from his task and a moment later felt one warm muscled arm and one cold metal arm wrap around his waist. 

“Thank you for making the coffee, doll,” Bucky mumbled, making Steve shiver a little, Bucky’s voice husky from sleep. 

“No problem. I thought you’d be asleep for a little longer, you were worn out last night,” Steve teased, turning around and wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck, looking up at him through his eyelashes. 

Bucky gave him a sleepy grin, “What can I say, doll, you just tire me out,” Bucky leaned down, kissing him slowly and making Steve sigh. 

Steve grinned, “It’s almost like you missed me while you were away. Did you think of me, of what you wanted to do to me?”

“Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky groaned, pressing closer to Steve and locking their mouths together, moaning when Steve opened his mouth to give Bucky entrance. 

There were a few moments when Steve let the whole world around them disappear, it was only him and Bucky, both of them safe and happy in their kitchen while the coffee brewed. 

Steve pulled back, “Later,” he promised with a smirk, giving Bucky one last peck before he ducked out from under his arms and put the bread in the toaster. 

Bucky groaned, “Babydoll, you have no idea what you do to me. Coming down here and seeing you in my shirt while you make breakfast, looking so goddamn beautiful and you don’t even realise. Fuck, Stevie, you’re the most gorgeous person in the world,” 

A blush appeared on Steve’s cheeks, making the light constellation of freckles on his nose more pronounced. Steve didn’t have freckles naturally, but he tended to get them in the summer when the sun was stronger and stayed up longer. 

“You sure know how to flatter a fella,” Steve grinned, turning on the gas of the stove and grabbed two eggs to use for breakfast, making a mental note to check the chicken coop after breakfast because they were running a little low, and he didn’t want to have to go into town just for some eggs. 

Steve felt Bucky’s eyes on him as he cracked the eggs and fried them in the iron skillet on the stove. 

Without thinking, Steve reached for his phone which he had left in the kitchen last night, picking a playlist and grinning as music filled the morning. 

Steve had found out that a lot of people did not expect him to like the music that he usually enjoyed, and felt a little self-conscious about his music taste, but Bucky had never judged him for anything, and would watch Steve dance around the kitchen to any music on earth as long as he was enjoying himself. 

He knew that he couldn’t sing, and he probably wouldn’t get much better in his life, but Steve enjoyed the feeling of singing along to his favourite songs when he was cooking or drawing. 

Bucky’s face split into a wide smile as he watched Steve absentmindedly dance in place to the song, mouthing the words and ginning when his favourite part came on. 

The sun had fully risen by the time Steve had finished the eggs, putting them onto a plate and giving Bucky a quick kiss before grabbing the toast out of the toaster, putting a piece on Bucky’s plate and one on his own. 

Sitting and listening to music with Bucky was easy, and they could sometimes spend hours sitting silently with each other, just doing their own things and exchanging smiles every now and again. 

One thing you realized after being together for so long, and after being through so much together, was that sometimes you didn’t need to speak to understand each other, you could just be.

Bucky finished eating before Steve, but he didn’t get up. Instead, he waited until Steve had finished, then, pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s forehead, taking both of their plates and putting them in the dishwasher. 

“I’ll take care of the horses and the chickens today, darling, you go and take a shower. You better be quick, though, before I change my mind and join you,” Bucky grinned as he leaned over the kitchen island and looked Steve in the eye, but Steve just smirked. 

“You do that, and I will enjoy the hot water,” Steve got up and walked towards the stairs, shaking his head a little and rolling his eyes as he felt Bucky’s smile behind him. 

“I might just stay here, the view is great,” Bucky said as Steve walked up the stairs, making him turn around and give Bucky a flirtatious smirk. 

“If you’re fast, you might just find me still in the shower when you get back, but you better be quick,” Steve laughed, as Bucky’s eyes widened a little and he ran out of the house, heading towards the barn. 

He loved that even after so long together, they never had a problem keeping the spark alive. Steve had always found Bucky beautiful (not to mention sexy as fuck. Having a husband who could crush metal with his bare hands? Yes please) and Bucky seemed to be perfectly happy with Steve, even though he could probably do a lot better if he wanted to. 

As he took off Bucky’s shirt, Steve looked at himself in the mirror, finding his usual indifference replaced by a small spark of happiness. Bite marks littered his neck and collarbone, trailing down his torso. 

Steve’s face broke out into a smile as he thought about them. 

He knew that Bucky found him desirable, as he told him constantly, but seeing the physical evidence on his own skin made his body light up with a fire he rarely felt. 

Tracing the marks with his fingers, Steve grinned, loving the feeling of having physical marks of his husband on him. 

After all, if Bucky didn’t love him as much as he said he did, why would he put so much time and care into showing everyone how much he cared about Steve? 

Steve knew that Bucky was a little possessive, even if he wouldn’t admit it, and had noticed it more over the years. 

When they had first escaped HYDRA, Bucky had been extremely protective of Steve, not wanting him to leave his sight and often leaving hickeys on Steve’s neck where everyone could see them, no matter how high Steve buttoned his shirt, like he was telling the rest of the world to back off because Steve was taken. 

It had gotten less noticeable as time went on and they rejoined society, but little things here and there showed how much he cared about Steve and the little possessive things that he did that made Steve’s whole body flame up. 

“They just look so good on you,” Bucky had said with a smile when he had insisted that Steve wear his old dog tags from his war days, but Steve knew that Bucky had also wanted to see Steve with his name around his neck, almost like something that marked him as Bucky’s. 

Steve never takes off the dog tags. 

Letting out a sigh, Steve relaxed his muscles under the steady jet of warm water. He was shampooing his hair when he heard the bathroom door open, making him grin. 

“Guess I was fast enough,” Bucky said in a low voice as he stripped out of his clothes, and Steve let out a chuckle. 

“You better stop wasting time, Barnes,” Steve said, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair and looking back at Bucky through the foggy shower glass. 

“Yes, sir,” Bucky said with a laugh, opening up the shower door and stepping inside, meeting Steve with a bruising kiss, both of them smiling. 

“I’m really happy that you’re ok,” Steve said as Bucky pulled back to catch his breath, his voice more serious, “I know that you can look after yourself, but I love you and I still get worried, I’m so happy that you’re safe,” Steve looked Bucky in the eye, taking in how absolutely beautiful he looked with water running down his toned body and dark hair framing his face like curtains. 

“I'm glad I’m safe too,” Bucky said with a soft grin, “Every time I feel like I might not pull through, I just think about you, and you give me that strength to pull through, Stevie. I don’t think you understand how much I love you, but if it weren’t for you, I would have died back at that fucking HYDRA base, I wouldn’t have even thought about running away and I would have rotted in there. But I had you, and you gave me the push to get out of there, to find my own life, and to help people. God, Stevie, I love you so much,” Bucky’s voice broke a little, and Steve felt his chest tighten. 

“I love you, so, so much,” Steve said, voice tight as he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and pushing their lips together, “I love you so much it hurts, I’m so glad I met you, and I’d go through all that HYDRA bullshit a hundred times if it meant you would be safe,”

Bucky’s eyes were full of a huge emotion, “Stevie-” he said, voice strained and full of so much love and longing. 

“I love you,” Steve said, before crashing their lips together. 

~

Later in the day, Steve was sitting on the front porch, Anatoly at his feet and a glass of iced tea in his hand. 

Bucky was inside fixing them lunch and humming a song that sounded old, probably something he listened to in the 30s. Steve took a sip of his iced tea and sighed contentedly, reaching down to give Anatoly a quick pat. 

Steve almost wanted to laugh at how domestic his life had become, especially after all he had been through. 

“Who knew that being kidnapped by Nazis would be the thing that led to me meeting the best person in my life,” Steve let out a little laugh and sipped his tea again, feeling the cold and sweet beverage coat his tongue. 

It was nice to have a peaceful life, Steve decided, as he watched the horses galloped playfully in the field. 

Ten out of ten would get kidnapped again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I will love you forever if you comment and tell me that you enjoyed the story
> 
> You can support me on Tumblr :)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rox-fanfics


End file.
